


Evening Temptation

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Handcuffs, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg Lestrade stood in the doorway, looking like temptation incarnate





	Evening Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarice82art](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarice82art/gifts).



> Based on [this](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/177330370074/clarice82art-clarice82art-mystrade-sweet) magnificent art

Mycroft sat in bed, vaguely aware of rain hitting the windows as he read files in the light from his bedside lamp. The evening was cool and he wore his favorite pajamas, the ones with little umbrellas on them that Greg had given him for their first Christmas together. He’d never quite expected to end up with anyone at all, but Gregory was a stubborn goldfish if ever there was one.

A noise in the doorway made him look up. Greg leaned against the doorframe like temptation incarnate, nude, scruffy, and of course devilishly handsome. When he shifted Mycroft noticed the handcuffs dangling from his hand. His eyes roved over Mycroft in a way that made him shiver.

Without hesitation, Mycroft closed the folder and set it aside. Greg smirked and prowled to him, throwing the blankets back and kissing him deeply. Mycroft moaned against his lips wanting nothing more than to be at his mercy.

Deftly, Greg locked one cuff, wove the other through the headboard and locked Mycroft’s other hand. Mycroft knew there was a key in the nightstand. Greg made sure the cuffs were comfortable, then drew back, looking Mycroft over once again.

“Gorgeous,” he pronounced, his cock certainly in agreement as he gave himself a stroke. He leaned forward and unbuttoned Mycroft’s top, slowly, leaning in to kiss his exposed flesh, laving his tongue over a nipple. 

Mycroft wanted to shimmy out of his bottoms, release his cock straining against the fabric, but it was all up to Greg. Greg finished the buttons of Mycroft’s top and smoothed his hands along his skin before leaning in to steal another kiss.

As Greg pulled back again, Mycroft chased his lips. Greg chuckled darkly and ran his thumb along Mycroft’s lips. “I know what you want,” he said, tone somewhere between a promise and a threat.

Mycroft had no doubt that he did. He shifted his hips anyway, watching Greg’s eyes. Greg leaned in for another kiss, nipping at Mycroft’s lip. Mycroft sighed and relaxed back against the bed, trusting.

Greg pulled down his bottoms all at once, exposing Mycroft to the cool air. Mycroft spread himself, presenting himself for his lover.

“Never get over how gorgeous you are,” murmured Greg, running his hands up Mycroft’s thighs.

Mycroft wondered if Greg would make him beg. He was the one man on earth that held that power, though he used it sparingly. Greg slid down between his legs and began to kiss and nip at the sensitive skin of his thighs, marking him where no one would see, but Mycroft would know.

Groaning again, Mycroft closed his eyes, surrendering, letting Greg do what he wished. As always, Greg would take care of him.

Greg pushed up Mycroft’s legs and moved down further, licking. Mycroft gasped, hands flexing in the cuffs. He gasped, breathless, as Greg’s tongue pressed into him, just teasing. Mycroft writhed and Greg grasped his hips, holding him in place. All Mycroft could do was take it.

Finally, mercifully, Greg pulled back, wiping his mouth. He kissed Mycroft’s knee and padded to the bathroom, no doubt to fetch the lube that had been left in there, and probably to rinse his mouth out. He returned in record time and Mycroft opened his eyes to Greg’s warm smile.

Greg leaned in and kissed him, leaving the taste of mint on Mycroft’s lips. Settling back on the bed again, Greg coated his fingers and pressed two into Mycroft with little warning.

Mycroft’s eyes slipped closed again, though he could feel Greg’s gaze. He held himself as still as he could, neglected cock all but dripping with precome.

Perhaps seeing Mycroft’s need, Greg swallowed him down as he added a third finger. Mycroft shouted, nearly coming right there, grabbing at the headboard for purchase.

Greg moaned around him, bobbing his head and using his tongue. Mycroft felt his whole body tense and then he was coming, overwhelmed, vaguely aware of the noises he made.

Greg swallowed all that he could, working Mycroft through it. Finally, he raised his head, moved up and kissed Mycroft deeply as he pushed into him.

Mycroft floated in ecstasy, utterly helpless as Greg filled him again and again, body, heart and soul. Greg panted harshly, chasing his own climax. He came with a groan, resting his head on Mycroft’s shoulder, whispering about how magnificent he was.

Finally, Greg reached over for the key and released Mycroft’s hands, taking his wrists and rubbing them gently while he sipped sweet kisses from his lips.

“I love you,” Greg murmured.

“And I, you,” answered Mycroft.


End file.
